7x001 - Airbag
Plot Jory puts a Lexus Airbag in the new microwave, Summer, sets the timer for 10 minutes, and runs out of the laboratory. Within half a second of Jory closing the shield, the airbag deployed, destroying the microwave only 2 seconds into the experiment. The blast of this explosion destroyed the outer layer of the shield and propelled the microwave door right through the room, about 20-30 feet away from the destroyed microwave. The explosion also caused the window glass to shatter. It was discovered that part of the microwave plate flew out of the microwave and shattered the glass on the door, which narrowly missed Jory as a result of him making it out of the laboratory before the explosion. Jory declares the experiment a really bad idea. At the end of the episode the hosts clean up the remains of the destroyed tin foil shield and the mess caused by the microwave's glass plate which also shattered. Trivia *The episode has been watched over 1.5 million times, the most watched episode of "Is It A Good Idea to Microwave This?" as well as the former most viewed video on the JPizzle1122 channel. *If you listen closely, you could hear "It broke the window!" in the title sequence, which after this episode would be replaced by "THE TIN FOIL SHIELD, IT ACTUALLY WORKED!" in all episodes after this. It was to not give away what happened in the episode. *This is the second episode in which the microwave seemed to have disappeared following the experiment; dynamite was the first. *A trunk decal and some light bulbs were included along with the air bag, in case the air bag had been a dud. *Season 7 was the first season to have live footage during filming over on UStream. All of the intros were shown being filmed on UStream, and the air bag experiment was shown from the tin foil shield perspective. (There is no wireless out in the lab). *This was the only episode in the Jory Caron Microwave Laboratory 2.7; after this episode; the damage incurred by the explosion demoted the laboratory to 2.6. *Season 7's main change was the addition of a "don't try this at home" disclaimer at the beginning of every episode. For the first part of season 7, the disclaimer is the same for each episode and is a homage to Mythbusters. Later in the season, Jon and Jory filmed new disclaimers to use. *This is the first "really bad idea." *This was the first episode in which Riley's name was in the credits; it was included in the remainder of the episodes. *This episode is the second of two episodes where the guys damage something that belongs to Jon's dad (the back door which he eventually paid back $157 to replace), the first being the trash can that Jasmine was on in the spray paint episode. Quotes *Jory: Oh, my God, there's stuff behind us, too! *Jory: Look at this giant fan! Look at that thing! It can really blow and suck. It can do both at the same time, if you ask it to! Riley: annotation above his head Just like your mom! *Jory: She Summer is tiny, but the tiny girls are usually our best performers! Riley: The craziest! The smaller you are, the more room in bed, am I right? *Jory: I hope it demolishes everything! *Riley: Can I shut her? Jory: Yeah! Shut her! Go for it, yeah! But just don't TOUCH her! (waits for Riley to blow Summer's door shut) Okay, I'll take it over from here. Just back off. . . . *Riley: Safety first; before we go anywhere I'm gonna bring this extinguisher inside, because if there's a fire outside I shouldn't have to go through the fire to get the fire extinguisher, so I'm gonna bring this inside! Brand new by the way, too! See you guys later! *Riley: It broke the window! *Riley: THE TIN FOIL SHIELD, IT ACTUALLY WORKED! Jory: We could have just died! *Jon: Where's the microwave?! What the f*ck happened?! *Jon: Where's the door?! Jory: What door? Oh, the door?! Jon: The microwave--where's the door?! *Jory: Look at that sh*t! Summer was destroyed in ONE episode! * Jon: The door does protect our nuts! Jory: Barely! *Jory: (impersonating Fred) Suzie's a bitch! I snort Adderall through my a**hole! *Riley:Look at all my jewels! Video Full video for Experiment #167 See also * Live recording airbag episode Category:Episodes